donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Squiddicus
Squiddicus is a giant octopus enemy found in Donkey Kong Country Returns And Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze as a mini-boss. He is a male giant octopus with 8 spiky tentacles, and he can squirt ink like classic smaller octupi. In the first title he appears in Stormy Shore, where he is the main obstacle of the level and he is undefeatable. In the other title, he returns in Irate Eight to hinder the Kongs in the entire level again but they defeat him with mines. Appearances in the games In his first appearance, the giant sea creature is first seen in the background of that level sinking a Scurvy Crew's ship. After he is done with that, though, he attacks the Kongs with his spiky tentacles in all the rest of the level. Kongs first have to jump over them; but when they are climbing cling patches, he will put his tentacles in the way so that you have to jump back and forth between the opposite cling patches. After that, he will wave his tentacles back and forth between the ground, where you have to jump over them, and the cling patch above the ground, where you have to wait til his tentacle is closer to the ground. At the end of the level, the Kongs fire out of a blast barrel to the finish right above Squiddicus's head. He his second appearance, in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, he again attacks the Kongs throughout the level Irate Eight. He again uses his tentacles, but this time also squirts black ink. In the end of the level, the Kongs defeat him by blasting Donkey Kong on the mines to make them fall on Squiddicus. After this, the giant octopus faints and sinks into the sea abyss. This is his last appearance, and for now it has not yet been seen again. Gallery Squiddicus (fossil).png|A fossil similar with Squiddicus Trivia *In the level Boulder Roller in the world Cliff of Returns, there is a fossilized skeleton of another Squiddicus. This suggests that Squiddicus was a prehistoric ancient species of giant octopus. *The eye of the fossil of the Squiddicus in that level moves and looks at Kongs when they pass nearby it. This means it's undead and partially alive, like many skeletons/fossils in the world. *It's shown that the Squiddicus in Returns, who has survived because the Kongs didn't attack him, is the same octopus that appeared in Tropical Freeze. In this last appearance, he gets defeated by Kongs and sinks into the depths of the ocean. It's unknown if Squiddicus survived or not after the defeat in this "re-match", but for now this is his last appearance. *It's unknown whether the Squiddicus encountered by the Kongs in the games is the last Squiddicus alive, due to its probable prehistoric origin and extinction of the species. *Squiddicus seems to be vaguely based on the Diddy Kong Racing boss Bubbler. *Squiddicus attacks the ship in the background in Returns in a way like the mythological Kraken. *Squiddicus seems to be neutral and hostile to all because in Returns he sinks a Scurvy Crew's ship, which was controlled and hypnotized by Tiki Tak Tribe. So, he's not affiliated with any army or group. *Despite the fact that he isn't a real boss, he can be considered a mini-boss for his role in both games. de:Tentaklaus Category:Tiki Tak Tribe Category:Enemies Category:Aquatic Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Enemies Category:Mini boss Category:Monsters Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Beach Enemies Category:Sea Breeze Cove Enemies